The Child I Kept From You
by eclaregurl
Summary: Gibbs visits his father in Stillwater, what is his secret? What happens when is secret comes out? Read and find out!
1. Gibbs Girls: Shannon, Kelly and Natalia

_**(A/N: Hey, guys! Heres another story! Hope you like this! Natalia: Bailee Madison Enjoy!)**_

NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into Stillwater General Store. "Dad?" he questioned. "Hey, Son!" Jackson Gibbs called as he came out of the back. "Hey, where's-?" Gibbs began before his phone started to ring, "Sorry, Dad, one moment. Gibbs. Tony, I told you I'm on a little vacation. Yes, that makes you the senior field agent. Don't mess anything up! Right. I'll see you all in a few weeks. Bye," Gibbs finished as he shut his phone. "Now, Dad," Gibbs tried again.

The tiny bells on the door jingled, and standing in the door way was a dark and wavy haired seven year old girl. "DADDY!" the young girl yelled as she ran to Gibbs. "Natalia!" Gibbs said as he picked Natalia up and held her close, "Nat-a-tat-tat, you are getting so big so fast! Stop growing!" Gibbs chuckled. "I missed you, Daddy!" Natalia said as Gibbs adjusted her on his hip and walked upstairs and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy? Tell me again, please?" Natalia looked at him with hope filled eyes. "Ok!" Gibbs chuckled. Gibbs walked to his father's comfy chair and settled Natalia on his lap. "Now, where to start?" Gibbs looked thoughtful. "Hmm… The beginning!" Natalia giggled trying to look innocent in her remark. "Of course, Baby Girl!" Gibbs chuckled tickling the child.

When he was finished tickling her, she snuggled up to his chest. "Ok, many years ago, right here in Stillwater, I was a very angry teenager. Young Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not always very nice or understanding even of your granddaddy. One day, he met the most beautiful redheaded girl," Gibbs was already lost in the past. "Shannon," Natalia sighed into his chest. "Shannon," Gibbs echoed before continuing, "with her help young Leroy Jethro Gibbs got better. They got married," Gibbs smiled at the memory. "And had a beautiful baby girl named Kelly," Natalia added. "Yes, Kelly, they loved her. He loved them both. One day when he was in the Marines, Young Gibbs received a letter." Gibbs began to tear up. "It told him someone killed his girls, and the case was investigated by a Mr. Mike Franks. With Mike's help, Gibbs became a Naval Criminal Investigator. A DANG good one!" Natalia kissed his cheek.

Jackson and Gibbs raised their voices an octave, "Natalia Amanda Kinsey-Gibbs!" "Sorry, Daddy, Granpa! A very, very, very good one!" Natalia corrected. "That's better. Little girls should not use such language," Jackson told her.

"So, several years later," Gibbs continued, "five years ago in fact, after countless failed marriages, the man came home for a visit from D.C. to see his father. Before he could go see his father, he heard a small two year old screaming. She was standing in a crib by the window in the second story of a house engulfed in flames. Scaling the side of the house he crashed through the window and brought the child down to safety. When he finally calmed her down, the firemen had told him none of her family survived, because of the family's food catching on fire and spreading to the curtains and everything else. Knowing she needed a family and that he was falling head over heels for the baby, the two year old became Natalia Amanda Kinsey-Gibbs. The young Gibbs thought it would be best if his new daughter stayed with his father so she would be safe from his enemies. He visited her every few months for two or three weeks at a time, and called her every week he wasn't with her. I have always loved you as if you were born to me and Shannon and as if you were Kelly's little sister. And I will always love you!" Gibbs told her as he held her close again and kissed her hair. "I love you, too, Daddy," Natalia whispered sleepily, before she drifted completely into unconsciousness.

Gibbs spent the next few weeks spending as much time with Natalia as possible, but all too soon it was time for him to return to D.C.

"Please don't go, Daddy!" a sobbing Natalia told him as she clung to him tightly. "I don't want to leave you as much as you don't want me to leave, Natty," Gibbs told her as he held her and he started to tear up as well. Setting her down Gibbs gave her a weak smile and held out his hand to her. Taking his hand, Natalia tried to smile through her tears ready to start their handshake. Gibbs crossed his other arm over the one holding hands, and she took it. Uncrossing his hands, Gibbs spun her slightly as she slid into the splits and pulled her up quickly at the same time turning her to face him. As he dropped her hands he caught her in the air and pulled her close. "I love you a googolplex, Daddy!" Natalia told him kissing his cheek. "I love you a googolplex, Baby Girl!" Gibbs said kissing her forehead. "Bye, sweetie," Gibbs said giving her one last kiss before picking up his suitcase and going to his taxi. "Bye, Daddy," Natalia replied choking back a sob. After she waved at the leaving taxi for as long as she could before it disappeared, teary eyed Natalia climbed into Jackson's lap and as he held her she sobbed till she fell asleep in his arms.

NCIS Headquarters, Washington, D.C.: Bullpen

"A girl is here for Gibbs, huh? Well, he's not here right now, but send her up. Ziva, McGee and I will help her," Tony said into the phone with a gleam of trickery in his eyes. As he hung up, McGee spoke in an almost monotone, accusatory voice, "Tony? What are you doing?" "Relax, McParanoid," Tony said waving him off. "I bet she is a redhead! All the girls Gibbs dates have some red in their hair," Tony commented as the elevator dinged. Turning to the elevator, the trio sees a young girl with high black braided pigtails, wearing a pink and purple t-shirt dress with purple leggings, short black cowboy boots, and a slightly overstuffed purple backpack, and she was carrying another stuffed bag, this one a pink duffle bag. "She has hair like Abby's!" Ziva whispered to the guys. "She almost looks like she is a mini-Abby, Zi!" McGee responded. "I got this guys," an over confident Tony decided. "Hi, little girl. What's your name? Are you here to see Abby? Because I can take you to her if you want," Tony told the girl with pigtails. The girl looked at him for a moment, then for a fraction of a second trickery crossed her own face. "My name is Nat. And actually, Tony," she paused for a second to smile widely and note the shock that crossed his face, "I'm here to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Is he here?" Tony was too shocked that this girl knew his name to answer her. Ziva and McGee just laughed. "Way to go, Nat," Ziva told her. "Yea, I don't think he has ever been quiet for this long!" McGee added as they watched her go to the desk that somehow she knew was Gibbs' and set her bags down and climbed into the chair. "Do you know where he is, Ziva? McGee?" the girl asked looking between them. "He should be back soon, Nat," Ziva told her. "Until then is there anything we can get you? Do you want a soda from the vending machines?" McGee asked the girl who was obviously smarter than she looks. "Can I have grape soda, Timmy?" she asked sweetly. "Coming right up, little lady," McGee told her with a bow; he didn't even care to know how she knew his first name, not yet anyway. While McGee was getting her soda, Ziva walked over to her desk and since McGee was gone and Tony hadn't moved, she got out her secret coloring book and crayons, that she used to de-stress when she was here late working on paperwork. "Would you like to color some, Nat?" Ziva asked her. "Disney?" Nat questioned taking the book, "I love Disney! Especially the Aristocats!" "Me too!" Ziva whispered to her. "Ziva?" Nat whispered, "Where's the bathroom?" Smiling Ziva held her hand out to her, "Come on. I'll show you."

_**(A/N: What did you think? Let me know!)**_


	2. What did I miss?

_**(A/N****: Hey! Here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! Enjoy! Oh, I almost forgot! I own Nothing of NCIS I only own Natalia.)**_

Since Tony still hadn't moved, because of his confusion and shock, since they left, Gibbs walked by and smacked the back of his head, hard. "Ow! Oh, hey, Boss!" Tony stuttered. "Are you back, now?" Gibbs asked. "Yea, Boss, sorry," Tony apologized. "Good. Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness. Now where are McGee and Ziva?" Gibbs asked before he noticed his desk, "And what is going on with my desk?" Tony noticed McGee, Ziva, and Nat with her grape soda come around the corner. "That should answer both of your questions, Boss," Tony told him pointing to the trio. "Hi, Natalia!" Gibbs said with excitement clear in his voice. He walked over to her and taking her hand led her to the elevator. Ziva, Tony, and McGee watched as the doors closed behind Gibbs and Nat and spoke at the same time, "What did I miss?"

After the elevator doors closed behind them, Gibbs flipped the switch and made the elevator stop. Turning to Nat, Gibbs scooped her into a hug, "I love you, Natty!" "You're not mad, Daddy?" Nat asked hugging him close. "I'm glad you're ok. Now, does Granpa know you are here?" Gibbs asked her going into father mode. "Well…" Nat began looking down at her hands, "He should be waking up soon and getting my note…"

*Flashback to the night before*

Natalia's POV:

"Are you ready for bed, Nat?" Granpa asked me, "You have school in the morning, sweetie." "Ok, Granpa! I'll go get my PJ's on," I yell as I run up to my room. Once I got my PJ's on I heard a knock on my door. Granpa opened my door, "Hey, Nat." I ran to hug him, and he picked me up. "I miss Daddy, Granpa. I wish he was still here and didn't leave last week." "Me too, princess," Granpa told me as he tucked me in and kissed my forehead. "Good night, Nat-a-tat-tat!" He whispered as the closed the door behind him. "Night," I replied.

"Uh, I can't sleep!" I whispered. I looked over at the clock; it read one a.m. Then I got an idea! I turned the computer on did a little research, and fifteen minutes later I put on my favorite pink and purple dress with my purple leggings and black boots and braided my hair into pigtails. In an hour and a half I had packed all my clothes, necessities and the rest of my stuff and had written a note for Granpa:

Granpa,

By the time you wake up, I will be with Daddy. I love you dearly, but I don't see him enough. Call to make sure I get there, please. I have all the money I have saved and it will get me to NCIS. Don't worry you know I work at a sixth grade math level I know I have enough. I will miss you!

Love, Nat-a-tat-tat!

I kissed his cheek and laid the note on his bedside table. I grabbed my pink duffle bag and my purple backpack and walked to the bus station. I got lucky I guess no one really asked about my ticket or my age. When the bus got to D.C., I got a taxi to take me to NCIS. I got there around 6:30 or so. I told the secretary I was here to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs and she called up for me and sent me up.

*end flashback*

No POV:

"Ok, I'm sure I will get that call soon, so let's go back to the team. We will talk about your running away later, Nat," Gibbs said as he scooped her up and set her on his hip and flipped the switch to start the elevator again.

In the Bullpen

"Who do you think that girl is?" Tony questioned pacing. "It's Nat. She told us, Tony. Now stop that," McGee told his teammate. "But how are her and Gibbs connected? I've never seen Gibbs so happy to see someone especially a kid!" Tony paced some more. Hearing the elevator ding the three looked up. "I'm sorry," they heard Nat say before they saw Gibbs walk out carrying her. Practically ignoring his team, Gibbs walked by them to his desk, sat in the chair, and set Nat down on his desk. His desk phone rang. Picking it up Gibbs spoke, "Gibbs. Hey Dad. Dad relax. Dad listen." Gibbs pulled the phone away from his ear; everyone could hear his dad trying to form a worried apology. Sighing he looked at Nat and held the phone to her, "Here Natty, tell Granpa you are here and safe." Nat took the phone and spoke to Jackson. The team stared at them in disbelief.

Getting up Gibbs whispered to Nat that he would be right back and motioned to his team to follow him to the corner of the stairs. "Alright ask," Gibbs told them. "Ok… If your dad…" Tony started. McGee continued, "Is her grandfather…" "Then that makes you her…" Ziva added. "Yes, her father," Gibbs answered before telling them of his fateful visit home five years ago. "I thought apologizing is a sign of weakness. And Nat said sorry to you, boss," Tony said. "She was covered by rule 18," Gibbs told them. "It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission, correct?" Ziva asked. "Right, Ziver. See she ran from my dad's house to here where she is going to stay. I should have told you guys about her, I'm sorry, guys. And Tony before you say it…" Gibbs said. "Rule 18, got it boss, I forgive you," Tony said. "Me too," Ziva and McGee said. Then Gibbs did something none of them knew he did; he pulled them into a group hug! As he released them he planted a kiss in Ziva's hair, "Now don't get used to this, I'm just glad you guys understand and my little family is complete! So now that you have met her and know her story, what do you think of her?" "She is so adorable Gibbs!" Ziva told him. "I like her! But you better tell Abby before someone else does or she will be extra mad!" McGee observed. "Don't worry, Tim, right after this, Natty is going to meet her and Duck. Now, how 'bout you, Tony?" Gibbs asked turning to him. "Um, she's cute. Uh, she knew our names, Boss?" Tony said questioningly. "She knows all about you guys. She has always wanted to meet you. But I was afraid something bad might happen to her like Shannon and Kelly…" Gibbs trailed off, "But don't you guys have some paper work to finish up?" "Right, Boss! We are finishing it now!" Tony said as he led McGee and Ziva back to their desks. Gibbs caught Ziva before she left, "Ziver, I hope you feel the same way, but I think of both you and Abby as my daughters as well as Tony and Tim as my sons, but would you like to be like an older sister to Nat or maybe an aunt? Think about it and I will ask Abby but ask the guys if they want to be like brothers or uncles. I know Nat will love you guys either way," Gibbs said honestly. Smiling Ziva took the hand that had caught her elbow in hers, "I'll think about it. And yes I do feel like you are more of a father to me than my own, Gibbs!" She squeezed his hand before walking back to her desk. As he walked back to his desk Gibbs stopped in the middle of the floor where his team could see him with a 'you're not going to want to miss this' look on his face. After looking at each member of his team in turn, Gibbs smacked himself in the back of the head like he had done to each one of them before. He nodded to them smiling, and turned to the conversation Nat was still having with his father. "I love you, Granpa," Nat said and after seeing her father sign something to her she added, "Daddy will call you later to talk about my living arrangements. Ok, bye!" Nat said as she hung up the phone. "No way, she knows sign language too!" Tony whispered to Ziva and McGee as they watched Gibbs carry Nat to the elevator.

_**(A/N: Of course Gibbs would teach his daughter sign language, Tony! lol What will Abby think of Natalia? Please review!)**_


	3. How does Abby feel about Natalia?

**_(A/N: Hey guys! So I still dont own NCIS only Natalia. Did you see the NCIS premier? OMG I couldnt wait to see it! It was great! well anyway enjoy!)_**

Gibbs stepped off the elevator carrying Nat, who started dancing to the blaring music that filled Abby's lab. As Gibbs turned the music off, Abby and Nat look at him, "Hey! That was my favorite song!" Abby suddenly noticed the girl in Gibbs' arms and her eyes went wide. "Abbs, I would like you to meet Natalia Amanda Kinsey-Gibbs," Gibbs told her as he set Nat down, "She would like to tell you about herself, but before she does I want you to know I'm sorry for keeping her from you and the team."

Natalia began telling Abby about her in sign language, 'Hi, I'm Natalia, but most people call me Nat, Natty, Daddy even calls me Nat-a-tat-tat.' Nat continued on to her story, about how she became Gibbs daughter, Gibbs' version, which included Shannon and Kelly. 'He wanted to keep me safe so he left me with Granpa. He has told me all about Tony and his attitude, Ziva and her sweetness and messed up idioms, Timmy McGee and his technology smarts and his book he wrote, Ducky and how he talks to the bodies he autopsies, even you, Abby, and how you are always excited about everything and very protective of your family, meaning the team, and how you and Daddy are exceptionally close. I ran away from Granpa's house to here starting at one this morning, Daddy had no idea I was coming! I came because I don't see him enough and I wanted to meet you all.' Then instead of signing Nat spoke, "Especially you Abby, you intrigued me the most if you can't tell by my pigtails. Ziva, Tim, and Tony thought I was coming to see you. I even heard Tim say I looked like a mini-you! You're so cool, Abby!" Nat finished and ran and hugged Abby. To her own surprise, Abby hugged her back, "I understand why Gibbs hid you. And I'm glad I know you now, Natty!"

At that moment, Ducky walked in, "Abigail, do you have the results for Mr.…" Noticing Natty in Abby's arms Ducky changed his question, "Oh, hello, is this bring your child or relative to work day, Abigail?" "More like secret child randomly shows up at your work day," Abby whispered to Nat in a giggle. Nat twisted in Abby's arms so she could see Ducky, "Actually, Ducky," the brunette grinned and pointed to Gibbs, "He's my daddy!" Ducky gave Gibbs a questioning look, causing Gibbs to explain himself another time. "Do you forgive me, Duck?" Gibbs asked his oldest friend. Ducky looked from Gibbs to Natty, "I understand," a small smile forming on his face, "Its better ask for forgiveness than permission so yes I forgive you," Ducky told him with a nod before turning to Nat, "I look forward to getting to know you Natalia!" "We are going to go get out of your way, guys. Come on, Nat," Gibbs said to his little girl taking her hand, and kissing Abby's cheek before they walked out the door. "Come over tonight, guys, so we can get Nat settled in at my house!" Gibbs called over his shoulder.

As they stepped on the elevator, Nat turned to her dad, "You mean I'm gonna stay?" Gibbs scooped her into another hug, "I love you, Baby Girl! I never should have kept you hidden away from my family here. I now realize if I told them about you they would've protected you as if you were their own if you were in trouble. You have taught me a hard lesson; I have lived without you for too long. I need my daughter with me." Hugging him back tightly Nat said, "I love you too daddy! And I would love to live with you!"

In the bullpen, at Gibbs desk

"Don't run off ok, Nat. I have to go talk to Duck about a body from a case," Gibbs told Natalia as she settled herself into her chair. Natalia tried out her father's stare which she gave her own twist with her slight puppy dog eyes. "This won't work on anyone else, but Daddy," she thought with a mental smirk. "Nope not this time, I mean it," Gibbs told her. "Fine, I'll be good," she sighed. "Good. Now stay here and color. Tony and Ziva are going to see what Abs found and McGee has to go to MTAC. One of us will be back soon." "Ok, Daddy," Nat sighed grabbing a purple crayon. "We will be back as fast as possible," Ziva told her as she and Tony walked with Gibbs to the elevator. "That's 'as SOON as possible, Ziva," Tony said rolling his eyes as the elevator doors shut. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Nat's head shot up to McGee on the stairs, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Nice 'n' quite," Nat whispered as she creeped to the stairs to follow McGee to the one place she hadn't been yet in the whole building. With a slam the MTAC door shut behind McGee, leaving Nat to run to it with a quiet groan, "Man, I really wanted to see MTAC, the way Daddy explained it, it sounded really cool!" A hand gently rested on her shoulder, turning Nat saw a woman next to her. "MTAC is not a place for little girls," the redhead told her. Nat's jaw dropped, "J-Jen?"

Slightly taken aback, she held out her hand, "I'm Director Jennifer Shepard. What's your name?" Taking her hand, Nat spoke, "I'm Nat. Natalia Amanda Kinsey-G- Natalia Amanda Kinsey, nice to meet you. Can I call you, Jen?" "Sure, Nat. Would you like to see my office?" Jenny asked smiling. "Yea, but Daddy…" Nat began. "You can tell my secretary to tell him you are with me," Jenny told her. "Can I just use your phone to call him?" Nat asked sweetly. "Um, sure, ok, let's just go to my office," Jenny decided. "Here," Jenny said giving Nat her phone, and went to sit behind her desk.

"Thanks," Nat said sitting on the couch and scrolling though Jenny's contacts till she found who she was looking for. "What do ya need, Jen?" Gibbs answered his phone sighing. "Hi, Daddy!" Nat squealed. "Uh, Nat, why do you have Jen's phone?" Gibbs asked his daughter. "Oh, she's letting me use it," Nat answered. "For?" Gibbs asked impatient. "Oh, to tell you I'm hanging out with her for a bit," Nat told him. Sighing, Gibbs said, "Ok, let me talk to her." "Ok, Daddy! Here Jen, my daddy wants to talk to you," Nat said handing Jen her phone. "O-Ok, Hello? This is Director Shepard." "Jen, how did you find my daughter?" Gibbs asked. "J-Jethro? You- your Natalia's father?" Jenny asked obviously surprised. "Well, yea, Jen, what part of Natalia Amanda Kinsey-Gibbs did you not understand her being my daughter?" "Um, the part where she just said her last name was Kinsey, without the Gibbs part," Jenny clarified. "Ah, well she does have a devious mind, don't know where she gets that though," Gibbs told her. "Is that so?" Jenny said slyly. Gibbs chuckled, "I'll be right there to get her." "Take your time, I'm just getting to know her. Bye, Jethro," Jenny slightly giggled. "Ok, I'll see you later, Jen," Gibbs said before he hung up. "You had a plan when you didn't tell me your dad is Jethro," Jenny asked Nat with a smile. Grinning, Nat nodded, "Yea!"

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs walked into Jenny's office. "Jethro," Jenny looked at him with a small smile. "Hi, Daddy! We're playin' go fish! See I'm winnin'!" Nat said looking up from her hand. "Nat, Jen is the director she has a job to do. Since that is the case and you cannot be trusted to stay at my desk you are going to be watched by Abby," Gibbs said seriously. "Ok, Daddy. I had fun, Jen!" Nat said getting up and hugging her. "I had fun too, Nat. I will see you later!" Jenny said she watched them leave.

In Abby's Lab

"I heard you got in trouble, Miss Nat," Abby said giggling. "I did but now I get to spend time with you!" Nat said running up to Abby and hugging her. "Now, Nat, remember you are in trouble, and since I know Abby may not follow that," Gibbs paused to look at Abby before turning back to Nat, "enjoy your fun while you can because starting when we get home, you will be punished, because you ran away from Granpa to here without telling him, and leaving my desk when I told you to stay. Understand, Nat." "Yes, Daddy," Nat said seriously. "Ok, be good, Nat… and Abby," Gibbs said as he walked out the door. "Yes, sir!" both girls called after him. Nat turned to Abby, "So, what do you do Abby?" "I process the evidence, didn't he tell you that?" Abby asked. "Yea, but I was asking how do you process it." "Well, how bout I show you some examples, with DNA and fingerprints, ours!" Abby told her. "Cool!" Nat said as she scraped the inside of her mouth with the swab and then placed her finger on the scanner, as Abby did the same. "Now I will input these in my computers and now I will show you Bert," Abby told her. "Who's Bert?" Nat asked. "This is Bert!" Abby held Bert out to Nat.

Ten minutes later, while Abby and Nat giggled about Bert, an alert from Abby's computer went off. "Stay here, Nat, I'll be right back," Abby said walking to her computer, "Oh my… I can't believe this!" Abby grabbed her phone and called Gibbs, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs you have to get down here and bring the Director! It's important!"

_**(A/N: What did Abby find out that is so important? What did you think? Let me know!)**_


	4. Um, SAY WHAT!

**(A/N: So, new chapter! thanks to all who reviewed favorited and followed! I do not own NCIS or its characters, only Natalia.)**

"We will be right down, Abby!" Gibbs said before hanging up his desk phone. "Something wrong boss?" Tony asked when Gibbs ran up the stairs. "Abby needs me and Jen, now," Gibbs said as he rounded the platform on the stairs. When Gibbs walked by Cynthia's desk, she spoke, "Agent Gibbs, the Director is on a very important conference call, she cannot be disturbed!" Gibbs tried to open the door, "Why is this door locked? Look, Cynthia, Abby says it's important so I need you to get her for me, now!" "I'm sorry," Cynthia whispered, "She ordered me to make sure she wasn't disturbed." "Fine," he grumbled pulling out his cell phone.

Jenny was on the phone when her cell phone rang. _Jethro? I probably should take this I know he won't stop calling if I don't. _Jenny thought. "Ok, do we have anything else we need to cover? No? Ok, till next time, bye," Jenny hung up her desk phone and answered her cell phone. "Jethro? What do you need? I just finished my other call." "Good Jen, then you can unlock your door and come with me," Gibbs told her. "What?" Jenny asked as she opened the door. "Jen, Abby said she needs us; she says it's important." "Ok, then let's go, Jethro." Walking out of Jenny's office, McGee meets them, "Boss, I could really use some help." "I can't help you right now; I'll send Tony up to help you," Gibbs told him.

"Ziva, are you working on anything at the moment?" Gibbs asked as he walked by his team with Jenny right behind him. Ziva looked at him, "Not right now, why?" "You're with me, DiNozzo find out how you can help, McGee in MTAC," Gibbs told them. "On it boss!" Tony said making his way to MTAC.

"Abbs, where's Nat?" Gibbs asked when he walked in with Jenny and Ziva right behind him. "She's back there. She's fine. That's not why I called you down here. Well, um, I mean," Abby told them. "Abbs, wait, Ziva, go watch Nat." "Yes, Gibbs" Ziva said before going into Abby's office where Nat was. "Ok, Abby, what's so important that I needed to bring Jen with me?" Gibbs asked. "Well, ok, so Nat wanted to know how I do my job, so I decided to show her using our fingerprints and DNA and hers got a familial match well two they are well, um, well," Abby spoke fast. "Spit it out, Abby!" Gibbs and Jenny said together. Abby hit a button on her keyboard showing 2 pictures, "You." When they saw their pictures on the screen and heard Abby say it was them, both Jenny and Gibbs flashed back to Paris, almost eight years ago.

Gibbs sighed, "Um, Abby go see what Ziva and Nat are up to." "I get it," Abby said, "Mommy and Daddy need to have an important conversation. We will be back here."

"Jen, is there something you want to tell me?" Gibbs asked rounding on her when Abby left. "Hello! You were there too, Jethro!" Jenny yelled back. "When were you planning on telling me that we created a child eight years ago?!" Gibbs shot back. "I was going to tell you when I found out but you would never return my calls!" Jenny screamed.

In Abby's office

"What is going on with Daddy and Jenny?" Nat asked Abby and Ziva. "Um, sweetie, come over here, lets color some more," Abby said trying to distract Nat. "But they are yelling at each other! Why would they be yelling? I know you know Abby, you have to tell me!" Nat pleaded. "I'm sorry, Natty! I can't, not until your daddy says I can," Abby said wrapping Nat in a hug and picking her up.

With Gibbs and Jenny on the other side of the glass door

"So you gave her up?! Just because I didn't return your calls?!" Gibbs yelled again. Jenny was starting to tear up, "No! Of course not, Jethro! I kept her for a year, a year filled with more trials than you can imagine!" "Try me, Jen! Remember, I had a daughter before, I know what happens the first year of her life!" Gibbs shot back. "You weren't an agent then, Jethro! And you weren't alone, you had Shannon! I had no one!" Jenny began to sob. "Wrong Jen, you had our daughter," Gibbs said turning from Jenny. They were both silent for a few moments.

"Wait, so how did she end up with me? What happened when you gave her up and if you named her how did you not know her name?" Gibbs questioned going into investigative mode. "Because I didn't name her, Natalia Amanda Shepard, I named her, Lee-Rona Natalia Shepard. It was the best way I could give her your name. I thought she needed it. And I guess the Kinsey's, who I did full background checks on before I gave them our daughter, didn't like it very much so they called her Natalia and gave her the middle name Amanda. So, how did you get her?" Jenny asked. "I saved her from a house fire when she was two, the Kinsey's didn't make it. When I was told that, I had fallen head over heels for that baby girl and now I understand why, she's mine," Gibbs smiled a little at the realization.

"Jethro?" Jenny whispered. "Yea, Jen," Gibbs looked at the woman that was the mother of his daughter, HIS daughter TWICE over. "I wanted to tell you, honest, I just wasn't sure how because I had lost contact with the Kinsey's," Jenny said. Gibbs pulled her into a hug, "Its ok, Jen. If I had introduced you all to her before now, we may have learned this sooner." Gibbs chuckled slightly at that thought.

**(A/N: sorry its short, just what would come next would need a chapter to its self i think (and hope!) please review!)**


	5. Family

**(A/N: Finally, an update! Sorry guys had writers block on this story then a new job is taking up my previous writing time. Hope you like this chapter! I only own Nat!)**

Sighing Jenny looked at Gibbs, "How are we going to tell her?"

"I have an idea," Gibbs said walking to Abby's office.

"Hey, guys!" Gibbs said to the girls.

"Daddy!" Nat yelled running to hug him, "Are you and Jen still fighting?"

"No, honey, we figured it out. I have something, well; do you want to Abby to show you more about her DNA stuff?" Gibbs asked the little girl.

"Yea, come on, Abby! Show me! Show me!" Nat squealed as she jumped up and down trying to drag Abby.

"Are you sure, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Positive," Gibbs said nodding his head, "You can see this too, Ziver."

Abby, Ziva and Gibbs follow Nat out, who was already hugging and being held by Jenny. "Ok, here are three seats Director, Gibbs, Ziva. Ok, now, Nat are you ready to see how I work my magic?" Abby asked her. Nat nodded her head enthusiastically from her spot on Jenny's lap.

"Ok, the DNA from a swab is put through many different databases, that's where different categories of information is stored. Remember how when we were playing an alarm went off? Well, your DNA found 2 familial matches, that means biologically you have half of one set, your dad's, and half of the other, your mom's," Abby explained.

"But, my real parents died in a fire and Daddy adopted me," Nat said confused.

"Well," Abby began, looking at Gibbs for conformation before continuing, "The Kinsey's must have adopted you because your real parents are very much alive. This is what they look like." Abby hit the button on her computer again, revealing Jenny and Gibbs' pictures.

Nat stared at the pictures for a few minutes before turning to Gibbs and Jenny, "You're my real Mommy and Daddy?"

"We are sweetie," Jenny answered, "Ladies, will you go see if the guys need help?"

They watched as Abby and Ziva left. "And don't tell them yet!" Gibbs called after them.

In Bullpen

"Come on, Abs, you gotta tell me!" Tony begged on his knees in front of her.

"No, Tony, I told you Gibbs said no!" Abby told him for the fifteenth time.

"I can't believe it!" Ziva said.

Tony's head quickly turned to her and scooted on his knees till he was in front of her, "You can't believe what? Come on, Zi! I can keep a secret!"

Just then the elevator door opened. "No, you can't, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked out of the elevator with Jenny behind him carrying Nat close. "Let's go," Gibbs added.

"Go, Boss? Go where? Do we have a body this late?" Tony asked stumbling as he tried to get up.

Gibbs just smacked the back of his head, "We are going home, DiNozzo! Specifically mine, to settle Nat in. Grab your stuff and let's go! Ziva please get Nat's stuff. Abs, hurry and go get your stuff. Jen, Nat, and I will meet you in the parking garage." Gibbs finished as he followed Jenny and Nat upstairs to Jenny's office.

"So, you gave me up because you loved me right?" Nat asked Jenny, who was packing up her things.

"Yes, sweetie, I love you, so much I wanted to give you the best life. I was supposed to know you growing up, but I lost contact with them. I think that may have been when they died, your adopted family, I mean," Jenny explained.

"So, if you're my Mommy, can I call you Mommy? And what did you name me?" Nat asked.

"I would love for you to call me Mommy! And I named you after your father, at least I tried to, Lee-Rona was your first name and Natalia was your middle name," Jenny explained.

"Mommy, will you call me Lee-Rona?" Nat asked her mother.

Jenny hugged Nat, "Yes, Lee-Rona. I love you baby girl."

Nat giggled and looked as Gibbs as she spoke, "I love you a Googolplex, Mommy."

"A Googolplex, huh?" Jenny said with a smile as she gathered her things.

"Yea!" Nat said, "I love Daddy a Googolplex too!"

"I love you a Googolplex, too, baby girl!" Gibbs said as he scooped her up, and turned to Jenny, "You know she is really smart, Jen. She found that word all by herself."

"Yea, Mommy, I work at a sixth grade math level! And I'm in fourth grade!" Nat told her mother proudly.

"Wow, you are smart, Lee-Rona," Jenny said touching her nose to Nat's as they walked out of her office.

"Determined too, Jen, didn't know where she got it do now though," Gibbs said with a knowing smile.

After getting Nat set up in his guest room, everyone was sitting in the living room at Gibbs' house.

"I believe Nat has an announcement, right?" Jenny said eyeing her daughter proudly.

"Yea!" Nat giggled from Abby's lap, "Abby and Ziva know, so I'm gonna tell you, Tony and Timmy!"

"Alright, Squirt, let's hear it!" Tony asks smiling as he leaned toward her.

Nat smiled and looked between her dad and mom, "I know who my mommy is."

"That's awesome, Nat!" Tim said, "Who?"

Nat's smile got bigger as she jumped off Abby's lap and pointed to Jen who was sitting next to Gibbs, "My real mommy is Jen and my real daddy is well Daddy."

Tony and Tim just turned to look at Jen and Gibbs.

"It's true," Gibbs said with a nod.

"Mommy, Daddy can I ask you a question?" Nat asked her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels.

"What's up, sweetie?" Gibbs asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Well, since I'm not really a Kinsey, and I don't remember them anyway, can I change my name?" Nat asked.

"That depends, what do you want to change it to?" Jenny asked her daughter.

Nat smiled, "One second!" she ran out of the room and returned with several sheets of paper and laid four pieces out each one with a different part of her name. "See this is my name now, right?" she looked around the room and everyone nodded. Grinning Nat continued, "I want to take this out," she said as she removed the 'Kinsey' part, "and this," Nat added removing 'Amanda', "move this over," Nat continued as she slid 'Natalia' to the spot 'Amanda' was located seconds before, "and add these," Nat finished as she placed a piece of paper in front of 'Gibbs' and another in front of 'Natalia'.

After reading the finished product, Jenny grinned and wrapped her in a hug. "I love it!" Jenny whispered in her ear.

Gibbs chuckled, "'Lee-Rona Natalia Shepard-Gibbs' I like it, Nat. or would you rather everyone call you Lee-Rona now?"

Nat turned in her mother's lap smiling, "See now people can still call me Nat or Lee-Rona, both of my names."

"That's awesome, Squirt!" Tony said high fiving her, as everyone else agreed.

"So," Nat began smirking and leaning forward to link her hands over her knees, "Are you going to be my brothers and sisters or aunts and uncles?"

Tony, McGee and Abby just looked at her confused, while Ziva burst out laughing, "Well, I guess she certainly inherited your hearing Gibbs! I also forgot to tell them about that."

Gibbs chuckled in agreement before turning to the three, "Serious question, guys, what would you rather be to her? What kind of relationship would you prefer to have?"

Ziva just smiled taking Nat's hand, "Sister definitely, if that's alright with you?"

Nat nodded grinning, before turning to each in turn.

Abby smiled, "Sister."

"Brother," Tony and McGee said at the same time.

Nat just beamed, "I always wanted brothers and sisters!" Nat jumped off Jenny's lap and hugged the four of them in one big hug.

"Me too, Squirt, me too!" Tony said clearly enjoying finally having a real family.

**(A/N: What did you think? What do you think of her new name? Suggestions always welcome!)**


End file.
